White Flag
by duelist-17
Summary: Sonic and Amy get into an arugment one rainy afternoon and Sonic leave her crying alone. Shadow walks up and immeadiately wins Amy's heart, leaving Sonic in the dust. Can Sonic win her back, or has he lost her to Shadow forever? SonicAmy
1. Revelation

White Flag  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song, nor do I own Sonic the Hedgehog, lyrics start towards the end.  
  
Chapter 1: Revelation  
  
Key: ~ = song lyrics  
  
^ = thoughts   
  
~Sonic~  
  
3 weeks...  
  
3 weeks ago I defeated Metal Sonic for the last time. Using my Super form along with the teamwork of Tails and Knuckles, we defeated Metal Sonic.   
  
I thought things would only go back to normal until Eggman attacked again, but he had been caught by G.U.N. and was forever trapped on their new Prison Island. Knuckles and Rouge started dating, which shocked the fire out of me, the Chaotix Detective Agency now helps out the police of Station Square and E-123 Omega even helps them when things get out of control.   
  
Biggest shock was when Shadow regained his memory after permanently destroying his clones. It was revealed Eggman rebuilt Shadow from his burned form from falling through the earth's atmosphere. He was cloned to make an army for Eggman, a plan that was destroyed by him, Rouge, and Omega.   
  
Second shock was just yesterday, when me and Amy got into a HUGE argument.  
  
"What do you mean, Sonic?! We're meant to be together!" yelled Amy at my face.   
  
"Amy, for the last time, I don't like you that way." I said once again to her.   
  
"Of course you do, otherwise you wouldn't rescue me!" she said to me.   
  
"Amy, SNAP OUT OF IT!!!" I yelled at her.   
  
"Son...ic..." said Amy to me as tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Amy, I don't love you that way, I consider you a friend and THAT'S ALL! I don't know how you got the thought that I love you, BUT GO AWAY!!!" I yelled as I ran off, while the sky got cloudy and started to rain.   
  
~Amy~   
  
I stood there shocked. I couldn't believe Sonic, my #1 guy, had yelled at my face. I tried to fight the tears I was holding back as it started to rain, but I had no luck, they eventually broke through and I sat in the corner near my front steps in a fetal position, crying for someone so heartless. Sonic had never loved me, only liked me as a friend an only tolerated me. I wanted to be left alone, but I heard someone coming my way, and I was ready to tell them to piss off.  
  
~Shadow~  
  
I walked along the streets on that rainy day, holding my umbrealla above my head. For some reason, I've started to like rainy days, it makes them seem quiet and calm. At least until I heard someone crying, I saw Amy in a fetal position, soaking wet, crying.   
  
"Amy, what's wrong?" I asked her as I kneeled next to her.   
  
"Go away, Shadow, I want to be alone." she said to me as she wiped off some of her smudged eyeshadow.   
  
"Amy, what happened?" I asked her.   
  
No sooner had I asked her, she started crying and explaining everything to me. I soon realized that I knew Sonic could be arrogant, but I never knew he would blow up at AMY of all people! The one person who cared for her friends more than anyone was forced to sit and cry thanks to a certain blue hedgehog named Sonic. I will never again call him my double, for I am better hearted than HIM!  
  
"Shadow..." said Amy.  
  
"What is it, Amy?" I asked her.   
  
"Could you...take me inside?" said Amy as she started to shiver.   
  
"Of course." I said as I carried her up to her apartment.   
  
When we arrived, I laid her down on the couch and started a fire in her fireplace. I also started a pot of hot water to make some hot chocolate for us. She started to stir after an hour and sat up.   
  
"Shadow, what smells so good?" she asked me.   
  
"Oh, I made some hot chocolate, would you like some?" I asked her.   
  
"Sure!" said Amy as I got up and went to her kitchen. She had started to be a little more cheerful for some reason, and I started to wonder why. I quickly dismissed the following thought and gave her a cup of hot chocolate as I sat next to her on the couch in front of the fireplace. I soon realized the thought I had, and I better tell her quick.   
  
"Amy, could I tell you something?" I asked her.   
  
"Of course, Shadow. " said Amy to me.   
  
"Amy, I don't why I feel this way, but I feel like I love you." I said to her.   
  
"Shadow..." said Amy as she looked at me and I looked at her. No sooner had we looked at each other, our lips met as we kissed each other, me not believing Sonic couldn't love someone like her. I felt good at that point, I felt like I could finally let Maria go and move on. I left about 30 minutes later, because she started to fall asleep after we started to watch "Hope Floats."   
  
~Sonic~  
  
I feel really bad about what I said to Amy and I went to apolgize and ran into Shadow, who was leaving her apartment.   
  
"Shadow! Why are you here?!" I asked him.   
  
"Hmph, faker!" said Shadow.   
  
"What do you mean?" I asked him.   
  
"You yelled at Amy for no reason, and then you left her crying in the rain, the RAIN, Sonic!" he yelled at me.   
  
"This doesn't concern you!" I said to him.   
  
"It most certainly does, because we love each other!" said Shadow.   
  
"Hmph, hope you like a whining crybaby that'll cry every time you take a step away from her!" I yelled at him as his fist connected with my jaw.   
  
"Listen to yourself! She has done nothing except be a friend to you and try to be nice despite the verbal abuse and comments you've given her! She never deserved that, and if you EVER come near her again, I will make you see the inside of the wrong end!!! YOU HEAR ME?!!!" yelled Shadow as he ran off.   
  
I couldn't believe it, how could I have hurt Amy so badly? I never meant to be a jackass, but it came out that way. Man, talk about DEEP regretting!   
  
~I know you think that I shouldn't still love you, or tell you that~  
  
After wiping the blood from my mouth, I saw Amy step out the door, and I tried to apologize to her.   
  
"A-Amy..." I said to her.   
  
"Go away, Sonic!" she spat at me.  
  
  
  
"Amy, I-I'm sorry..." I said to her again.   
  
"For the last time, Sonic, go away!" she spat at me again.   
  
"Amy, please listen to me!" I said as I grabbed her wrist.   
  
"Sonic, GO PISS OFF!!!" she yelled at me before storming off.   
  
I stood there senseless, our sweet, innocent AMY said THAT?!!! Man, I must've made her mad, but if I didn't TRY to apologize, I'd be feeling guilty, but I tried and she won't listen, so I'll be all right.   
  
~But if I didn't say it, well, I'd still have felt it, where's the sense in that?~   
  
I will be all right, won't I?  
  
A/N: I apologize if Sonic seemed a little OOC, but I needed that to happen in order for the story to come together. Next Chapter, Sonic's subconscious starts to act up, stay tuned! 


	2. Dreams

White Flag

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, nor do I own Sonic the Hedgehog.

Chapter 2: Dreams

Key: _Italics--_Dream Sequence or song lyrics

Sonic

* * *

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were_

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

A week ago, Amy told me to piss off. I know "piss" probably isn't even on the list of swear words anymore, but hearing Amy say it disturbed me. I know I should probably be happy for her new relationship with Shadow, but part of me thinks that Shadow took advantage of her while she was crying. Shadow's a good guy, I honestly don't believe he would ever take advantage of anyone...but as I said, part of me thinks that he moved in a LITTLE too fast. She just had her heart broken...by ME of all people! Looks like this is going to be tougher to shake than I originally thought...I'm heading to bed for the night.

Amy

* * *

So far, this week has been absolutely INCREDIBLE! Shadow is such a sweetheart and gentleman, he brings me a flower every time he sees me, and he calls every night to ask how my day was. Best part of all, he asked me to dinner earlier today, and we're OFFICIALLY dating now! How could Sonic be such an idiot to reject ME?! Oh well, I'm going to write in my diary and call it a night. Time for me to dream about Shadow!

Shadow

* * *

This week has been great for me. I have the perfect girlfriend, and I couldn't be happier. I took Amy out to dinner tonight, and I officially asked her to be my girlfriend. I was so happy when she said yes, I feel like Maria is watching over me and smiling on me. She is the only person that could make me feel even happier than I am already. I did love her, in a way, but I was never IN love with her. Besides, I'm with Amy now...and NOTHING, not even a jerk like a CERTAIN BLUE HEDGEHOG could ruin this night...I'm going to be dreaming about Amy, after all.

Sonic

* * *

_I walked into this _HUGE_ arena full of people. From the appearance of everything, it seemed to be reminiscent of the Middle Ages, complete with knights, jousting, and everything in between. Aside from me wearing knight's armor, I looked around and saw this mysterious black knight (wonder who _THAT_ could represent...) directly across from me. I then noticed that the crests on our armor resembled the seven Chaos Emeralds floating around a Giant Ring. As much as I wanted to kick my subconscious for thinking up this ridiculous dream and everything/everyone in it, I was interrupted by a trumpet sound coming from a nearby balcony. As I looked up at it, there emerged this princess from behind a curtain, dressed in a long, pink gown. And then it hit me...the princess was _AMY

_"My people, silence!" called out one of the trumpet players as he approached the railing on the balcony then continued, "Princess Rose has ordered that her two best knights settle their differences in a jousting match! Sir Sonic the Hedgehog of the Kingdom of Mobius versus Prince Shadow of the Northern Overland! You may take your positions!"_

_Great, on top of _DREAMING_ about Amy, I have to face off against _SHADOW_! Could this dream get any worse?! Anyway, I leaped onto my horse and prepared myself for my dream match...pun intended. I charged at Shadow as soon as the white flag dropped, putting all of my might into knocking Shadow off his high horse...again, pun intended. But that did not happen, as Shadow knocked me off my horse as soon as I prepared to hit him. I fell off, complete with a loud _THUD,_ and gazed at the sky until Shadow walked up to me and took his helmet off._

_"'Sir' Sonic, you were _NEVER _good enough for Princess Rose. Now and forever, she will be my woman and you will never kiss her again." said Shadow as Amy walked up, looking down at me as well._

_"Too bad Sonic, I was all yours until Shadow bested you. Try not to be a jerk to the next woman you cross paths with!" said Amy as her and Shadow kissed, effective ending my dream and churning my stomach at the same time._

_I know I left too much mess and  
destruction to come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
then I'm sure that that makes sense_

As I sat up in my bed, I realized exactly how big a of a jerk I've been to Amy. No matter what I said or what I did to her up until last week, she had been patient with me, and still loved me on top of being my friend. Am I really that big of an idiot to have rejected her? Just because I've never had a girlfriend and I rejected her out of fear...THAT's supposed to justify my being a jerk?

NO! Absolutely **NOTHING** could justify me being a jerk to anyone, **ESPECIALLY** Amy! The girl loved me, and I did nothing but blow her off...No wonder she's rushing into things with Shadow. The next time I see him or Amy, I'm going to be honest about my feelings for once.

Amy Rose, if you still love me, I need to tell you something.

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

I'm in love with you.

A/N: I am SO sorry it took me THREE YEARS to bring the second chapter into existence! I've been through losing two computers, ALL of my fanfiction files, depression, falling in love, and everything else you can throw in there!

But here it is, everyone! The return of duelist-17, complete with an updated "White Flag" and a new Power Rangers Dino Thunder story entitled "It's Not Over"

Thank you guys for being so patient, and for leaving me 21 reviews! You guys are the BEST!


End file.
